Amor Prohibido 2: Hela Haddock y Mark Bers
by Hiccup Enriquez
Summary: Secuela del Amor prohibido. La historia de amor de Hela y Mark, dos jovenes con un amor destinado. Mientras se descubren los secretos ocultos al norte de Berk y una futura invacion se organiza en tierras mas alla del océano
1. Chapter 1

Amor prohibido 2...

Personajes Principales...

Hela Haddock de 10 años de edad, pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

Mark Bers de 10 casi 11 años de edad, pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

**Introducción**

Ella se encontraba paseando por su aldea natal, la cual se encontraba en una isla llamada Berk. Su padre Hipo Haddock 3° era el vikingo que habia cambiado toda la relación entre dragones y vikingos, el habia hecho enormes cambios en la aldea, ya que era el jefe y muy progresista, creo establos especiales para dragones y animales, casas de nuevos diseños y mas grandes hechas de roca y madera.

Pero ademas estaba su madre Astrid Hofferson la vikinga mas ruda y valiente, ella siempre apoyando a Hipo y a su hija en todo lo que hicieran.

Su abuelo Estoico habia fallecido hace 3 años, muy valorado y respetado aun después de la misteriosa enfermedad que habia acabado con su vida.

Luego estaban Chimuelo (el furia nocturna de Hipo) y Tormenta (la nadder de Astrid) los llamados tios de Hela.

Aunque porsupuesto no podemos olvidar su dragón, llamada Luna porque nacio en plena luna llena. (Una rompefuego de solo 6 años de edad).

Capitulo 1: algo nuevo...

Mientras Hela paseaba por su aldea, se encuentra con Grath y Greth, hijos mellizos de Patan y Brutilda, ambos de pelo negro y ojos marrones de 7 años de edad, siempre facinados en destruir y hacer todo a su manera.

-hola chicos ¿como estan?- pregunta mientras saluda con la mano

-pues bien, ibamos con el tio brutacio, mas rato hablamos- decia Grath apurando a su hermana

-adios Hela-la saluda Greth y ambos salen corriendo

-pos adios- se dice asi misma extrañada y sigue su camino.

Mientras caminaba nota que habia guardias en el gran salon que no eran de Berk por lo que se acerca para saber quienes eran. Al llegar a unos metros de ellos, todos los soldados extranjeros son llamados para entrar al salon.

Ella se acerca a la puerta pero un niño sale corriendo desde dentro y empuja a la niña cayendo sobre ella.

-lo siento- dice el niño levantandose y luego estira su mano para ayudarla.

En ese momento ambos se quedan viendose y se escucha un susurro en el aire -estan destinados- apenas termina esa frase ambos reaccionan y vuelven a hablarse

-hola soy Mark, Mark Bers. Vengo desde la isla Berserker junto a mi padre Dagur y mi madre Heather- dice presentándose

-mm hola soy Hela Haddock y mi padre es Hipo y mi madre Astrid soy de aqui-dice nerviosa.

-lamento el chocarte es que me dijeron que saliera del salon rapido- dice

-que paso?- pregunta extrañada.

-no lo se pero mi padre no estaba nada feliz y pedia hablar con tu papá-decia nervioso

-entramos a ver de que hablan?- pregunta Hela sonriendole

El chico asienta nervioso y ambos abren la puerta del salon.

-¡HIPO TU ERES EL ÚNICO CON UN FURIA NOCTURNA!- gritaba Dagur a Hipo

-Pues a no ser que Chimuelo vuele sólo, hay otro furia nocturna o otro jinete-dice con seguridad mientras Astrid se encomtraba a su lado.

-A mi no me engañas- dice con enojo-esto es acto de guerra!- dice y se dirige a la puerta del salon junto con Heather quien se veia triste y preocupada.

Dagur ve a Mark al lado de la puerta junto con Hela y solo lo toma del brazo para llevarselo.

-adios- decia el niño triste mientras se alejaba

-adios- dice la niña triste.

**Hasta aqui llego el capitulo 1 de esta secuela que tantos me han pedido. Espero les guste y les mando un abrazo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Esto no es posible

-papá que paso?- pregunta Hela acercandose a su padre

-no lo se hija- dice acariciando el cabello de su hija

-Hipo que piensas hacer?- pregunta Astrid mirando a su esposo -investigaras?-

-debo hacerlo- dice y y le da un beso rápido a Astrid

-nos vemos mañana Hela- besa a su hija en la frente y sale del salon para buscar a Chimuelo

-mama explicame que paso?- pide Hela a su madre casi rogandole

-el jefe berserker Dagur, nos acusa de haber atacado su isla con un furia nocturna y vino hasta aqui porque cree que tu padre lo hizo- dice Astrid seriamente

-pero papá no haria eso- dice sonriente

-no pero eso significa que hay otro furia nocturna en algun lado-

En la casa de Hipo y Astrid.

-amigo creo que hay otro como tu- dice Hipo a Chimuelo mientras le coloca una silla especial de cuero de cordero(mas rapida) y su protesis mas liviana hecha de aluminio (junto con Bocon y Patapez encontraron un yacimiento de ese metal incluso mas liviano que el hierro de gronkol).

Hipo tenia puesta una armadura hecha con hierro de gronkol con una capa de piel de oso, pero se quita la capa para ser mas liviano.

-vamos a averiguarlo amigo- dice Hipo y ambos salen volando...

En mar abierto...

-papa yo no queria irme de la isla!- le grita Mark a su padre

-crees que me interesa!- voltea gritandole a su hijo- ellos nos atacaron!-

-no lo sabemos- dice serio

-no pienso discutir mas esto- dice y se voltea mirando al frente

Mark se queda viendolo y luego voltea la vista para ver como la isla donde el se habia enamorado desaparecia en la distancia, junto con Hela.

A un par de kilómetros de Berk.

Hipo y Chimuelo se estaban dirigiendo al norte a aguas que solo el mercader Johan habia visto. Se sabia que habia un grupo de dos islas a las que nadie habia llegado antes y solo se vieron desde la distancia.

-amigo me pregunto porque nadie habia llegado hasta aquí-dice Hipo viendo el horizonte frente a ellos.

Las aguas estaban calmas aunque ya estaba oscureciendo y la luna comenzaba a emerger.

En Berk.

Todos en la aldea estaban volviendo a sus casas para descanzar, entre ellos Patan y Brutilda quienes estaban junto a sus hijos (esa si era una familia algo loca aunque feliz), tambien estaba Patapez quien ahora cuidaba los libros de entrenamiento y de dragones, y Brutacio quien trabaja en las bodegas de armas o en la pesca.

Bocon sigue igual en sus trabajo de herrero y dentista de dragones.

En la casa Haddock...

-bueno hija es hora de dormir- dice Astrid juntando los platos de la mesa.

Hela se acerca a ella para darle un pequeño beso y sube las escaleras a su habitación.

Astrid al terminar de ordenar todo deside ir a ver a tormenta para alimentarla.

Sin sospechar siquiera en que tal vez no volveria a ver a Hipo.

Al norte con Hipo y Chimuelo...

La luna ya habia emergido y estaba a la mitad del cielo nocturno, los inseparables amigos seguian su vuelo cuando escuchan un rugido muy conocido y luego una sombra negra que pertenecia a un dragon negro con un jinete sobre el.

Hipo intenta reaccionar pero el dragón lo toma con sus patas y lo levanta provocando que Chimuelo cayera al frio oceano revuelto.

-Chimuelooo!-es lo único que grita Hipo antes de que el jinete lo golpeara en la cabeza desmayandolo en el acto.

Lo unico que se ve es una sombra alejandose con Hipo y a Chimuelo intentando flotar. . .

**Hasta aqui llego el capitulo 2...**

**Espero les guste...**

**Agreguen FAV, FOLL y reviews **

**Gracias hasta la proxima un abrazo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: un mal creciente

A pasado una semana desde que Hipo salio de Berk.

Astrid envio patrullas de búsqueda en casi todas las direcciones, incluso ella salio a buscarle pero sin ningun resultado favorable.

Ella tomo el control de la isla desde entonces, Hela salia cada tarde a recorrer la isla esperando encontrar algo.

En la isla Berserker...

Es de noche en la isla, todos ya se encontraban en sus casas dormidos. En una de las casas se encontraba Dagur con su familia. La casa era grande, hecha con rocas y madera, de dos pisos y unos 10 metros cuadrados.

En el segundo piso estaban la pareja en una habitación y en la habitación de al lado su hijo Mark. Quien no podia dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos de Hela Haddock.

No habia dejado de pensar en ella desde que salio de berk.

La noche transcurria tranquila, dagur no iba a atacar berk porque su esposa la habia convencido por la falta de pruebas. De repente se escucha una explosión en el centro del pueblo y un flash de luz ilumina el cielo.

Se escucha el mismo rígido que escucho Hipo antes de desmayarse.

-FURIA NOCTURNA!-gritan los soldados

Dagur salta de la cama toma su espada y sale corriendo de la casa. Pero el dragón ya se habia ido, dejando una de los almacenes de comida completamente destruido.

Dagur ve esto y llama a su capitan. -prepara la flota, atacaremos berk, esto terminó!- dice y su capitan obedece.

En una isla al norte de berk, en aguas desconocidas...

Hipo despierta en una cama dentro de una celda hecha de hierro y madera. Intenta levantarse pero siente un gran dolor en su cabeza y cae nuevamente en la cama. Luego de calmarse, logra sentarse y observa al rededor de el. Era una celda vacia, con solo la cama y una mesa al lado con agua. El la toma y intenta ponerse de pie pero nota que no tenia su protesis. Por lo que llama a quien sea este cerca.

-HOLA! HAY ALGUIEN!?- grita y no tarda en acercarse una chica a la celda.

Era una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, ojos de color marron, llevaba una prenda tipo vestido hasta las rodillas con una camisa semi abierta mostrando levemente sus desarrollados pechos de adolescente de 18 años.

Ella lo mira con timidez al inicio pero logra preguntar-que nesesitas?-

-nesesito saber que esta pasando aqui- dice enojado sentado en la cama.

-traere a mi madre para que ella le explique- dice tranquila y sonriendole

Ella se va, dejando a Hipo pensativo sobre la situación, nota un gran dolor en su espalda pero no logra ver que lo causa.

Al poco tiempo llega la joven acompañada por una mujer de ya 38 años, rubia de ojos negros, vestido corto que apenas tapaba sus muslos con un pantalon olgado debajo del vestido y una blusa con una armadura de escamas negras y tela.

-me has llamado?- pregunta la mujer con seriedad.

-donde estoy?- pregunta impaciente

-la isla Fury, y fuiste traido aqui por acercarte demaciado a nuestro territorio- dice seria

-¿que paso con mi dragón?- pregunta preocupado

-esta curado y encerrado como tu?- dice y luego señala la espalda de Hipo -mirate en el espejo detras de ti-

Hipo voltea y logra ver como comenzaban a brotar escamas afiladas de su espalda y dos pequeñas alas que conenzaban a crecer.

-!¿pero que es esto!?-

-esta isla es magica al igual que sus aguas- dice seriamente -tiene el poder de entrelazar los mundos y destinos, tu llegaste con un dragón con el que tenias gran vínculo, ambos fueron traidos a la isla por un jinete porque ya estaban muy cerca y se estaban fusionando sus cuerpos-

-porque no nos dejaron ir?- pregunta preocupado

-la isla es lo unico que puede transformarlos después, si se hubieran ido, quedarias asi para siempre sin cura- dice -tu furia nocturna, al igual que tu se esta transformando en una especie de dragón/humano. Tu pierna y su cola, gradualmente se curaran hasta que se formen unas nuevas, es por eso que quitamos tu prótesis-

-cuanto tardaremos en transformarnos? Y cuando termine nos podremos ir?- pregunta hipo

-se podran ir en 1 mes- dice y abre la puerta de la celda.

-pero tengo una esposa y hija que me esperan- dice triste

-no puedes hacer nada, toma esta muleta hasta que cresca tu pierna- toma una muleta que estaba al lado de la puerta

-esta bien- dice de mala gana -como se llaman? si puedo saber-

-me llamo Eowin Loriel, reina de las islas Fury. Ella es mi hija mayor Guinda Loriel, heredera al trono, ahora debo irme pero te dejo en su compañía por algun inconveniente- dice y sale de la celda.

-¿asi que eres un Holigan de Berk?- dice la chica con interes

-pues si, y dime porque la isla se llama Fury?- pregunta ante su sospecha.

-luego lo veras, ¿tu tienes pareja?- pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta

-si y una hija de 10 años- dice sonriendo -¿que edad tienes?-

-18 y tu?- pregunta

-por cumplir los 27 años, no tienes esposo aun?- pregunta sabiendo que ya deveria ser lider de la isla.

-no tenemos muchos forasteros aqui y nadie quiere salir conmigo por mi padre- dice y se sienta al lado de Hipo

-lo lamento! , porque temen a tu padre?- pregunta curioso

-no es un buen rey por asi decirlo- dice y se acerca a Hipo -tengo que decirte algo-

-claro, dime- dice sonriente

-siento algo por ti desde que llegaste aqui- dice y le roba un beso dejando perplejo a Hipo

-esto no puede ser nada, lo siento pero amo a mi familia- dice y toma la muleta para intentar levantarse, lo logra y comienza a caminar y luego voltea a ver a la joven quien se veia triste

-lo entiendo, vamos afuera- dice finjiendo una sonrisa

Ambos salen de la prision y el sol al principio tapa la vision de Hipo pero apenas se adapta se logra ver una hermosa isla de exsuverantes bosques rodeando una llanura en la cual se encontraba la aldea. Pero lo que mas impreciona a Hipo es...

Hasta aqui llego el capítulo 3 de esta secuela en la cual tengo estas ideas locas que espero sean de su agrado,

Dejen reviews, seguidor, favoritos y hasta la próxima.

Un abrazo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: un descubrimiento anunciado

La luz de aquel sol segador solo dejaba ver el cuerpo de un grupo de criaturas majestuosas, de 3 pares de alas, ojos y orejas grandes y estilizados y dientes retractiles.

-¡Furias Nocturnas!- grita Hipo por la emocion

Los habia en todos los tamaños, desde adultos de casi 15 metros a recien nacidos que apenas llegaban al metro de largo.

Pero algo que llamo la atencion del joven fue que habia furias blancos con amarillo.

-son Furias Diurnas, quedan menos de ellos que de los nocturna- dice Guilda

-increible-dice mientras camina aun con dificultad -¿como es que no los vimos antes?-

-no salen de las islas porque su alimento esta aqui y corren peligro de extinguirse-dice la chica aun algo triste

En ese momento se acerca uno de los jinetes, que era bastante joven. -hermana, hemos visto viajeros desde continente-

-Faramir los has expulsado?- pregunta

-claro, yo no quiero traer mas extranjeros aqui- dice enojado y luego ve a Hipo y extiende la mano para saludarlo -Faramir Loriel, capitan de jinetes de las islas Fury- dice molesto

-Hipo Haddock 3°, jefe de la isla Berk al sur, jinete en jefe de alli- lo saluda con seriedad. -que edad tienes?-

-importa anciano? 15 años y tu?- pregunta molesto

-27 casi cumplidos, como es que ya eres capitan?- pregunta curioso

-soy el mejor en lo que hago y me encanta-dice y se va -por cierto.! Nuestro Padre quiere hablar con tu amigo el forastero!- le grita a Guilda mientras se va

-es simpatico-dice Hipo en sarcasmo

-es como mi padre- dice y comienza a caminar-vamos con el rey-

En la isla de Berk.

-¿que haremos Patapez? Conoces algun mapa en el que no hayamos revisado?- pregunta Astrid preocupada

-no, espera espera- lo piensa bien y luego reacciona y comienza a buscar un mapa entre libros viejos.

Lo encuentra, y se lo muestra a Astrid

porqué no lo vimos antes?- pregunta ella

-no le di importacia porque el mapa apenas esta comenzado- dice y señala que el mapa apenas estaba completo una cuarta parte de el mapa.

-donde esta esta isla?-pregunta observándolo

-al norte, según los libros el agua estan tormentosa que no se puede llegar a ella, además se veia que las rocas de las costa eran muy filosas y peligrosas- dice leyendo

-Hipo esta ahi, lo se porque es algo tonto en esto de rastrear a veces- dice con una sonrisa -saldre en la mañana, prestame los libros para saber mas y en que dirección- dice. Patapez acepta y se los entrega

En la isla Berserker...

Dagur seguía preparando la flota con la que atacaria Berk, Heather estaba en su casa con Mark preparando la cena de ese dia.

-era linda la chica. Verdad hijo?pregunta Heather sonriendole

-como sabes que me gusta ella?- pregunta confundido

-también estube enamorada cuando era joven, aunque no me correspondia- dice sonriente

-¿quien era y porque no?- pregunta acercandose a su madre

-el actual jefe de Berk, Hipo Haddock 3°, no era correspondido porque tenia amor destinado con Astrid,su esposa y yo con tu padre. Ahora sólo somos amigos- dice ella

-¿como sabes que son destinados?- pregunta curioso

-no lo se, solo se que cuando lo ves, todo se oscurece exepto esa persona y tu, todo es silencio hasta que una voz te dice que estas frente a tu amor destinado-dice acariciando el cabello de Mark

-gracias mamá- dice y sale corriendo contento

-denada hijo-dice contenta y continuó cocinando

**Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de las islas... en pleno continente...**

-los ataques desde las islas estan aumentando mi rey- dice un soldado arrodillado ante un hombre ya anciano, junto a el habia una señora reina y a su lado la princesa.

-aun no hemos de atacar, debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos- dice y el soldado se retira luego de hacer una reverencia.

-padre, yo quiero ir en ese viaje- exige la princesa

-hija mia, aunque ya tengas 25 años te falta mucho que aprender, tu no iras.- dice el rey con seriedad.

-si algo eh aprendido, padre, es defender mi pueblo, lo tengo en mi sangre- se levanta de su trono se quita su tiara y la arroja -¡PADRE, SOY UNA HOFFERSON!- grita y se va.

Hasta aqui llego el capitulo 4 de el Amor Prohibido 2.

Espero les guste, dejen reviews, seguidor y favoritos.

Un abrazo...


End file.
